max_steel_rebootfandomcom-20200223-history
C.Y.T.R.O.
C.Y.T.R.O., which stands for Cybernetic Tactical Robot Operative, is an advanced robot created by Roberto Martinez and is currently a member of Max Steel's Team Turbo. He was controlled by Berto and held Turbofied weapons, plus, he had a large arsenal of it's own. He appeared in Come Together Part Two and is voiced by Colin Murdock. History Engineered by N-Tek’s boy genius, Roberto Martinez to support Max Steel on hazardous battle missions, CY.T.R.O.'s first design shown design was used to test Max's and Steel's abilities in Come Together Part One. A better version was sent in to combat Fire and Earth in the THI Building. Later, in C.Y.T.R.O Attacks!, C.Y.T.R.O. was upgraded again, with immunity to the Turbo Touch, and better hands. In Ultralink Invasion Part Two, he has a wrecking ball he can use. Season 1 Season 2 Animated Films The Wrath of Makino Dawn of Morphos Team Turbo When Max and Steel went to the World 31, specifically to Berto's old laboratory, Rayne controlled C.Y.T.R.O. and attacked them thinking that they were threats. After she realized that Max and Steel weren't enemies, she hugged Max and said about medallion that brought she to the World 31. Eventually Steel scanned it and realized that it was a chip, and inserted on C.Y.T.R.O., giving him AI (artificial intelligence). After gaining his own conscience, C.Y.T.R.O. presented himself to Max, Steel and Rayne, who he showed affection saying it was a honor to know her and said Berto created that chip to protect her in case if something really bad happened with N-Tek and himself. After Rayne realizing how much Berto cared for her, C.Y.T.R.O. ironically referred to her as "little thunder", which Rayne hated. Shortly after, Extroyer started to attack the laboratory and C.Y.T.R.O. and Rayne were forced to escape and fight against Extroyer's clones while Max would handle a part of them with Turbo Hammer Claw Mode. When the group was about to get out from the base, Extroyer appeared and then his army of clones started to attack. While Rayne tried to fight against them, C.Y.T.R.O. protected her in every time she tried to beat them. Eventually the group managed to escape and went to a mountain, where C.Y.T.R.O. realized that Rayne was injured and sprayed a healing organic compound on her, making her angry thinking that he was spraying ink on her. Max later realized that if the Connect-Tek was Makino technology, it only could be stored at the Ice Box, and so the group went to the base. There, Max and the rest of the group found the Connect-Tek and a video was shown, presenting its abilities and usage. Shortly after, the base detected that someone was getting closer to it and C.Y.T.R.O. alongside with Max Steel and Rayne went to annihilate the threat, who just was Alex who followed the piece of Max's Connect-Tek Sword. Suddenly, C.Y.T.R.O. realized that a storm was about the happen near the base, and the The Elementors appeared and the group was forced to escape. Eventually they managed to escape from the villains and got stuck on a chamber with the Connect-Tek. However, the Elementors quickly found them but luckily Alex closed the door just in time. There, Alex started to discuss with Max saying he should activate the device, while Max was reluctant, but eventually, seeing that they were running out of time, he activated the device, creating armors to the group. C.Y.T.R.O. gained Turbo Chopper Mode and used it to attack Water and Fire Elementor. Later on, Team Turbo was defeated by the villains and C.Y.T.R.O. activated his auto-repair mode shortly after the battle. Later on, after Max decided to get the Connect-Tek by himself, he was thrown in the ocean after a massive explosion, but C.Y.T.R.O. rescued him while he was drowning. Shortly after realizing that the Connect-Tek was on his hands, Toxzon, Extroyer and The Elementors appeared. Then, the team activated their Turbo Modes, and C.Y.T.R.O. activated his Turbo Chopper Mode. While Max was in charge of defeating Toxzon, La Fiera in charge of defeating Extroyer, C.Y.T.R.O. and Rayne were fighting against Firestorm Elementor. Eventually, Metallak and Water Elementor fused themselves with Firestorm and created Mega Elementor. The team managed to defeat the villains with a combined attack of C.Y.T.R.O.'s missiles, an attack of La Fiera's claws, Tempestra's lightning spears and Max's swords. Right after, Professor Mortum appears and uses his Transdimensional Energy to steal the Connect-Tek from Max's hands, but luckily, he had put a piece of his Connect-Tek Sword inside of the chamber where the device was, which they use as a compass. The team went to the hideout of Mortum and there C.Y.T.R.O. used some missiles to destroy the shield generators. Later on the team celebrated their victory, with C.Y.T.R.O. saying that they should do that again someday. Team Turbo Fusion Tek Turbo-Charged Alongside with Max, Rayne, Alex and Steel, C.Y.T.R.O. invades an abandoned warehouse where supposedly there were hostages. However, the group don't find anything and Max realizes it was a trap. Few energy cubes start emerging from the ground, which takes down Max's team with ease. C.Y.T.R.O., alongside with the other members of Team Turbo, is unconscious and stored in a containment tubes. Later on, he is forcibly waken up by electrocutation to watch the demise of Max, who was overloading with lots of T.U.R.B.O. Energy. However, after Max releases a energy shockwave, all electronic devices explode, including Team Turbo's containment tubes. As result, C.Y.T.R.O.'s body is partially destroyed in the explosion. Max later on goes to a subway where his base was being built. Upon finding Alex and Rayne, Steel asks where C.Y.T.R.O. was, and Rayne points out to him. He asks why Max attempted to blow them up and they go to their base, where Max trains his new Green T.U.R.B.O.. There, C.Y.T.R.O. manages to fix his arms, but puts his head on backwards. Later on, Steel presents Max's team to the Steel-Tek, which was made to match Max's new energy. C.Y.T.R.O.'s body is upgraded to run the new Green T.U.R.B.O.. Afterwards, the group goes to the Halifax Industries Building, where C.Y.T.R.O. and Rayne attempt to steal information from the person who could possibly been behind the trap on the warehouse. Suddenly, the alarm rings and and a prison of laser appears. Eventually, the duo manages to steal all the information needed and afterwards, they decide to go after Max and Alex, who were fighting against Terrorax. They end up on the room where they were. Terrorax attacks Rayne and defeats her with ease. Upon indentificating the threat, C.Y.T.R.O. attacks Terrorax, but he is easily overpowered by the villain's Terror Energy. He is tossed out of the building and his systems end up infected with Terror Energy. Eventually, Max, Alex and Rayne escapes from the building and they go back to the base. There, Max attempts to reactivate C.Y.T.R.O.. After concentrating, he manages to do so, but passes out shortly after. After he wakes up, Steel points to C.Y.T.R.O., who was much better and energetic than before. He also reveals that he had found Terror Energy emitters located on three specific locations and Max sends his team to find them. C.Y.T.R.O. and Tempestra goes after one of them, but it turns out to be a trap, as revealed by Terrorax, who thought that it would be a good idea to switch the emitters from the place after C.Y.T.R.O. and Rayne stole his information. Instead, the duo is presented with Monstro, an unholy product of science that suffers from a genetic metamorphosis. The creature attacks them with his minions, but C.Y.T.R.O. activates his brand new Turbo Drill Mode, while Tempestra activates Turbo Ice Storm Mode, and the robot buries Monstro alive while he screams. Eventually, he emerges from the ground and humorously says that there were sand on his engines. After Max and Alex defeated Night Howl and Snare, respectively, Steel reveals that he had found the exact location of Terrorax's secret base, since he had bragged about Team Terror, referred by him as "consolation prizes". Max and his team invades Terrorax's hideout, where the villain attempts to kill them. Afterwards, Max and his team activates their new modes and goes face-to-face against Terrorax. However, after a short period fighting against with him, he releases a shockwave and commands Team Terror to exterminate Max and his friends. C.Y.T.R.O. attempts to fight against Snare and his deadly traps, but he is eventually taken down by a explosive mine. Eventually, Team Terror is defeated, yet Terrorax manages to activate the Terror Energy emitters, thus deactivating the technology on the entire Copper Canyon. Upon seeing this, Max, alongside with C.Y.T.R.O. and Tempestra, attacks Terrorax and temporarily takes him down. Max affirms that he was going to revert the situation, but C.Y.T.R.O. says that he had scanned the entire base, but there was no off switch for the emitters. Terrorax suddenly wakes up and violently releases a Terror Energy ray on the Max's team. Eventually, Max manages to reactivate the technology on Copper Canyon and upon Terrorax realizes what he had done, he gets extremely angry and releases a Terror Energy shockwave, which knocs down C.Y.T.R.O., Tempestra and La Fiera. Eventually, Max defeats Terrorax and upon his defeat, the base starts collapsing and Max decides to escape. C.Y.T.R.O. rescues Monstro and the Terror Energy Generator, while Tempestra rescued Snare and La Fiera, Night Howl. Afterwards, they appear commemmorating their victory before going back to their base. C.Y.T.R.O. states that the world still had its power and that they had kicked Nexus' butt. Turbo-Warriors Abilities *'Superhuman Strength:' Since C.Y.T.R.O. is a robot, he is considerably stronger than an average human. *'Superhuman Speed:' By being a robot, he is considerably faster than a human, even further with his jetpack, capable of flying in high speed. *'Superhuman Durability:' C.Y.T.R.O.'s armor is capable of enduring many attacks of villains and toxins, such as Prism Link's projectiles or Toxzon's dangerous toxins. In his lastest upgrade obtained in Team Turbo, he is much durable than his previous versions and can take various blows from enemies and return harmless to battle. *'Enhanced Intelligence:' Since C.Y.T.R.O. is a robot, he is much smarter than an average person. *'Unlimited Stamina:' Since C.Y.T.R.O. is a robot, he doesn't needs to rest nor sleep and can fight during long periods without needing to recover. In his last upgrade, he is capable of initialize auto repair. Arsenal With Berto constantly upgrading C.Y.T.R.O., he possesses many weapons integrated around his body. *'Turbo Vehicle Modes:' During the events of Team Turbo, C.Y.T.R.O. gained the ability of being capable of transform into powerful modes based off on vehicles, equipped with many different weapons and artillery. *'Connect-Tek Suit:' C.Y.T.R.O.'s armor can be organized and reorganized into endless forms to create the Turbo Vehicle Modes. *'Cannon:' He has a cannon in his left arm that can fire green projectiles at rapid succession. *'Missile Launchers:' C.Y.T.R.O. have missile launchers attached to his back capable of firing two missiles. *'Jetpack:' He possesses two propellers on his back capable of flying at high speed. *'Grapple:' C.Y.T.R.O. possesses a grapple that comes out from his cannon that he usually uses to rescue Maxwell McGrath, at least when he by himself, on the missions. *'Wrecking Ball:' In Ultralink Invasion Part One, C.Y.T.R.O. got a black wrecking ball with green points that was capable of taking down Prism Link and Chomp Link with only one hit. *'Turbofied Weapons:' Previously, C.Y.T.R.O. held Max and Steel's Turbofied Weapons in a compartment on his back. It was revealed in The Spare Part that Berto usually worked with Steel to remove useless parts from C.Y.T.R.O. in order to get a large space to store those weapons. Weaknessess *'Deactivation Code:' C.Y.T.R.O. actually has an deactivation code that Mortum used to shut down him during the events of Team Turbo Fusion Tek. If activated, C.Y.T.R.O. will instantly turn off and become immobile. *'Vulnerability to Terror Energy:' Due to the fact that C.Y.T.R.O. is a robot and is powered by Max's green T.U.R.B.O. energy, he is vulnerable to Terrorax's Terror Energy and was once deactivated because of it. Appearance Personality :"C.Y.T.R.O. now thinks, feels and operates with a mind of his own, complete with a wide-eyed sense of wonder. His intelligence is only matched by his loyalty to his friends and his resolution to protect the innocent. C.Y.T.R.O.’s first independent thought upon reactivation: time to bash back the bad guys!" - Official Website During the events of Team Turbo, C.Y.T.R.O. was upgraded with a special chip that gave him an artifical intelligence making him be independent rather than a puppet used by Berto. The chip was especially design to protect Rayne and therefore, C.Y.T.R.O. is highly protective and caring towards her. He usually remembers about the problems and enemies around, seen when the Elementors were attacking the Ice Box and C.Y.T.R.O. was reminding Max that they didn't had much time. He is described as very loyal to his friends and loves to protect the innnocent. C.Y.T.R.O. is serious and literal during most of the time, but he does have some sense of humor, seen when he refers to Rayne as "Little Thunder" as a comic relief. He is also slightly ingenuous and shows to have a extensive vocabulary despite sometimes he forms redundant phrases. Relationships Rayne Martinez :"But of course, Rayne Martinez. It is an honor." C.Y.T.R.O. is usually very protective towards Rayne, always trying to keep her away from danger. This is due to the fact that C.Y.T.R.O.'s AI chip was meant to give him a protective nature in the case Berto wasn't around anymore. Like other characters, he often refers to Rayne as "Little Thunder". Gallery Trivia * Previously, a running gag in the series was that C.Y.T.R.O. was easily destroyed by villains in almost all the episodes in which he appeared. * There are five versions of C.Y.T.R.O. made so far, making their first appearance in Come Together Part One, Come Together Part Three, C.Y.T.R.O. Attacks!, Ultralink Invasion Part Two and Team Turbo, the last version being more dynamic and simplified, but more powerful than the others. * He previously was controlled by Berto as a puppet and carried Max's Turbofied weapons, but he later became a member of Max's Team Turbo and now have an artificial intelligence of his own, similar to his classic counterpart. *Berto's bracelet that controled C.Y.T.R.O. sometimes made him move the same way C.Y.T.R.O. was, which was inconvenient when C.Y.T.R.O. was being beating up. * He is the only member of Team Turbo that doesn't have an alter ego, like Alex is referred as La Fiera, Rayne as Tempestra and Max & Steel as Max Steel. * Besides Max Steel, Forge Ferrus, Ven Ghan and La Fiera, he is one of the few heroes that have action figures. Category:Allies Category:Robots Category:Characters Category:Humanoids Category:Non-Humans Category:N-Tek Agents Category:Team Turbo Members Category:Characters Introduced in Season 1 Category:Max Steel Classic Characters Category:Future Characters Category:Genderless